Debrief
by seriousish
Summary: Bobbi helps Jemma get used to being back at SHIELD, where women are a lot more free to enjoy themselves...


Jemma enjoyed using her own shower. It was ridiculous, as the one in her apartment while she worked for HYDRA had been much more spacious, as well as having the extra same assortment of shampoos and conditioners, but the one in the Bus just felt more right. She finished feeling like she had just peeled off a layer of diseased skin, coming out only to find Bobbi Morse waiting for her.

"Agent Morse-!" she breathed in surprise.

"Call me Bobbi," the woman reminded her, with a slightly chiding smile. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Yes, well—" Jemma looked down at her towel-clad body, reminded intimately of her shortcomings compared to Bobbi's Amazonian physique. The woman must've been a head taller than her and she wasn't even wearing pumps! "Thank you, again, for all your assistance."

Bobbi nodded her acknowledgement, then waved her hand. "Come with me."

Lip bitten, Jemma took her neatly folded clothes and pressed them to her chest as she followed Bobbi, finally returning to her cabin. They'd kept it exactly as she'd left it, which made Jemma's heart pang.

"Must be nice, not having to pretend anymore," Bobbi said, strolling through Jemma's quarters. "How are you acclimating to not being HYDRA?"

"Relief," Jemma nodded. "Lots and lots of—relief."

Bobbi sat down on the bed, drawing back the covers on its neatly made sheets. "HYDRA was your first undercover op, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, very much so."

"How are you managing the aftercare?"

"Aftercare…?" Jemma caught hold of a strand of her own hair, hanging in front of her face, like it could be of some help. "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"Your body's still feeling the effects of being undercover. The stress, the tension, it's still with you, even though you know mentally that you're safe. I'd like to help you with that, if you'll let me."

Jemma smiled widely. Now it all made sense. "Of course! It's lovely for you to offer, though obviously you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm doing quite well, but if you think it's best—"

"I do," Bobbi said firmly. She stood, drawing the covers open. "I'd like you to get into bed."

"Oh. Okay, well…" Jemma hurried over to Bobbi's position, trying to finagle how to get into bed without shedding her towel. She managed it, somewhat. "I've already had a good eight hours of sleep, so I don't think excessive slumber is really the best sort of treatment for any condition I might be—"

"You're not going to sleep." Bobbi took the towel from Jemma and moved it to the hamper for her, Jemma holding the bedsheet up to her chest. "You spent _months _under HYDRA control, interacting with people you rightfully despised, under the threat of monitoring or detection at all times. Now, there's no one watching you. You're surrounded by people you can trust and befriend. You can even have relations—I can't imagine that's something you would've liked to do with HYDRA."

"No, certainly not… I haven't found many people who _aren't _neofascists with whom I'd like—relations."

Bobbi sat on the bed, hands pursed in her lap. "If you wouldn't mind me asking, did you masturbate?"

"I… no! Certainly not!" Jemma grinded her teeth. "There might've been surveillance—I certainly wouldn't have liked for anything like that to be on some HYDRA database!"

"But you're able to now. No surveillance. No threats. Just us." Bobbi unzipped her jacket. "Do you have something you like to think about as you touch yourself?"

"It's… it's been quite a long while. I had a copy of Outlander with quite a few dog-ears…"

Bobbi stripped her jacket off. Underneath, her tanktop was like a coat of paint. And Jemma had thought Skye was attractive. Bobbi was… _awe-inspiring. _So tall and strong and amazing. And hitting on her? Was she hitting on her? This certainly didn't seem like SHIELD protocol. Was Bobbi being inappropriate? Maybe—if Jemma said something inappropriate, to gauge just how off-protocol they were…

"Would it be alright if I thought about you?"

Bobbi smiled. She had a smile like a goddess and Jemma felt herself melting. "If you like. Would it help if I took some of my clothes off?"

"I should think…!"

Bobbi laid her tanktop on the foot of the bed, along with her jacket. Her bra was surprisingly luxurious, black and demi-cupped, and spacious to contain her breasts… it had to be. Jemma was amazed by their splendor. She guessed Bobbi had been wearing a sports bra before, because now—

"Fair's fair," Bobbi said. "Touch yourself."

Jemma reached down her body, Bobbi following the lump of her hand under the sheets, smiling as it reached between her legs—"_Oh."_

"Does that feel alright?" Bobbi asked solicitously.

"Feels wonderful…" Jemma murmured.

"Would you like to keep going?"

"Oh yes!"

"And should I stay?"

"Please!"

Bobbi smiled again. It made it a lot easier for Jemma to push inside herself.

"And would you… help me? If I can't…?"

"It'd be my pleasure, assisting the brave undercover operative who helped bring down HYDRA." Bobbi took out one of her batons, telescoping it out inch by inch with a slow manipulation of her fingers. Jemma's eyes widened. She hadn't realized how phallic it was. She was a little slow when it came to those matters. "Tell me, Jemma, have you ever used anything but your fingers?"

"A… a hairbrush, once…"

Bobbi reached under her end of the sheet. Jemma felt cold metal touch her ankle, stroke up her calf…

"For shame. A scientist like you should be more eager to experiment." Jemma fell into Bobbi's smile, closing her eyes and seeing it—oh, and Bobbi's body, her breasts, her lovely clear skin—the baton rose higher on her leg.

Bobbi undid her bra. Seeing her nipples. Jemma found herself licking her lips.

The tip of her baton was at Jemma's inner thigh now, Bobbi's arm pushing it steadily on, trailing a ruffled wall of sheets at her wrist that behind them left Jemma's legs bare and vulnerable. Both of them could see Jemma's toes curl when the metal reached between her thighs.

"Oh, _Bobbi!"_

"You used my name!" Bobbi cheered, leaning over Jemma. "Now let's see if we can get you to say it a little louder…"

* * *

><p>Bobbi left the Bus an hour later, confident that Jemma was having an extremely restful sleep. Cute little thing, Simmons. Back at HYDRA, it'd been all she could do in that bathroom to play intimidating with Jemma—instead of putting her in her pocket and feeding her popcorn, the little darling. She'd very much enjoy working with her.<p>

Bobbi smelled her baton, the lingering scent crushed into it, before she slipped the weapon back into its holster. She thought it would smell of Jemma's essence all day.

God, she loved being back at SHIELD.


End file.
